pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Cunningham (poet)
John Cunningham (1729 - 18 September 1773), was a Scottish poet and playwright, born in Ireland, who was popular in his lifetime. Life Cunningham was born in Dublin, to parents who had come from Scotland. His parents had won a lottery, risen up the social ladder, become bankrupt, and moved back down the social ladder. He went to Drogheda Grammar School, Drogheda, but had to leave when his father’s wealth disappeared. He started to write in the age of 12. Early in life he was attracted to the stage and the acting profession. At the age of 17 he wrote his first drama, “Love in a mist”, which was performed in Dublin. Afterwards he performed at various places, with but indifferent success, amongst others, at York, Newcastle, Alnwick, Sunderland, and Edinburgh. As an actor he never achieved any distinction, for in figure, voice, and temperament he was quite unfitted for such a profession. While gaining his living as an actor, he continued to write poetry. It was at Edinburgh that he first came into notice as a poet, and on leaving it he returned to Newcastle, where he had previously made his headquarters while playing in the North of England. He lived for the remainder of his life, writing poems, and playing wherever he could get an engagement in the vicinity. Cunningham supplemented his income by writing articles for publication. His earnings were scanty, but his wants were few, and his amiable, simple character, and poetic talent, made him many friends. One of the best and truest was Thomas Slack. Slack was a bookseller, and publisher of the Newcastle Chronicle. After befriending the poor poet in many ways, Slack at length took him into his house. Cunningham was then almost worn out, but his benefactor paid him every attention that his state required. Writing to a friend, the poet says of Mr. Slack: His Bounty proceeds from his heart, 'Tis principle prompts the supply; His friendship exceeds my desert, And often suppresses a sigh. Cunningham gave his last performance as an actor in Darlington on 20 June 1773. He returned to Newcastle, was taken ill, and died on 18 September at the age of 44, at his lodgings in Union Street. Writing The poetry of Cunningham is all written in a quiet, lifted strain. Some of his descriptions of natural scenery are very true and very pleasing in their simplicity; there is much tenderness and grace in his pastorals, but he never rises into passion, or allows himself to be carried away by poetic enthusiasm. There is more fire, perhaps, in his eulogy of “Newcastle Beer” than in most of his other compositions. The theme may, to some, appear unworthy of a poet’s efforts, but it must be remembered that in Cunningham’s days Newcastle beer was a great institution, and the great ones of the town did not disdain on occasions to indulge in the local nectar. Often were their servants sent round to see where the beer was in best condition (each house brewed its own then), and acting on their reports, the masters would patronise mine host who had the best on tap.R.J. Charleton, A History of Newcastle-on-Tyne: From the earliest records to its formation as a city. London: Walter Scott, pp. 142–145. His works include the following :- The play – Love in a mist A book of Poems – published 1766 Extract from an Elegy on a pile of Ruins Search where Ambition raged with rigour steeled Where Slaughter like the rapid lightning ran And say, while memory weeps the blood-stained field Where lies the chief? And where the common man? Newcastle Beer – A lyrical poem with classical illusions, aimed at the moneyed class Holiday Gown Recognition He was buried at St John’s Churchyard, a monument being placed at his grave by Mr. Slack of the Chronicle. This monument was restored in 1887 by public subscription, after falling into decay. In 1891 The Evening Chronicle’s current proprietor, Joseph Cowen, placed a memorial window in St. John’s Church in his memory. Publications Poetry *''A Poetical Essay, in the Manner of Elegy: On the death of His Majesty''. Newcastle, UK: R. Marchbank, 1760. *''Day, and other pastorals''. Edinburgh:S. Willison and M. Jarvie, 1761. *''An Elegy on a Pile of Ruins. London: H. Payne & W. Cropley, 1761. *''The Contemplatist: A night piece. London: H. Payne & W. Cropley, 1762. *''Fortune: An apologue. London: J. Dodsley / T. Davies / et al, 1765. *''Poems Chiefly Pastoral. London: privately published, 1766. Poetical works. 1771. *''Poetical Works''. London: J. Bell (Bell's edition), 1793. *''Poetical Works. London: C. Cooke (Cooke's edition), 1793. *''Poetical Works (edited by Thomas Park). London: Charles Whittingham at Stanhope Press, for John Sharpe, 1805. *''Poems of O. Goldsmith and Cunningham''. Gotha: Steudel & Keil, 1807. *''Day: A pastoral, in three parts. Alnwick, UK: W. Davison, 1814. *''Poems of Cunningham and Goldsmith. Chiswick, UK: Press of C. Whittingham, 1822. Play *''Love in a Mist: A farce''. London: W. Reeve, 1747. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Cunningham 1773, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 25, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *John Cunningham at PoemHunter (5 poems) *John Cunningham info & 12 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *John Cunningham at Poetry Nook (132 poems) ;About *John Cunningham (1729-1773) at Online Northumbria *Cunningham, John (1729-1773) in the Dictionary of National Biography Category:1729 births Category:1773 deaths Category:Scottish poets Category:Scottish male stage actors Category:18th-century Scottish writers Category:18th-century dramatists and playwrights Category:People from Dublin (city) Category:Writers from Newcastle upon Tyne Category:Geordie songwriters Category:18th-century male actors Category:Actors Category:People from Newcastle upon Tyne Category:18th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets